Take me away Dreams
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Issie dreams but they're not normal dreams. They show what she is. But she's stubborn. Aidan worries but isn't stupid enough to show it. Slight Aidan/Issie


**Heyy Sophie Hauser! I finally uploaded my first Pony Club Secrets oneshot. I love Isadora Brown and Aidan McGuire. Dan Halliday will fit in somewhere in some of my stories. **

**I've made Hester own another estate. This time in the middle of Australia! Far away from the Gisborne estate Blackthorn Estate! **

**Her mother, Aunt Hester, Aidan, the dogs – Taxi, Strudel and Nanook and Issie's cousin Sarah.**

**Please rate and review my stories and visit my profile page. Also don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Isadora or Amanda (Mother) Brown, Aunt Hester, Aidan, Taxi, Strudel, Nanook and Stardust but I do own Sarah, Saddleback Ranch and Sebastian.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Take me away Dreams

Isadora Brown awoke gasping for breath, just like and Olympian sprinter who'd just three hundred metres. The dream still haunted her like an annoying fly in the summer heat.

Every time Issie's head touched her pillow, she was snatched by the grasping hand of her dreams and being thrust head long in to unwelcome visions, "Bloody hell. You look like you've been to Hades and back mate!"

Issie looked towards the door – of her bedroom in her Aunt Hester's Saddleback Ranch in Alice Springs, Australia – to see Aidan, Hester's stable manager, standing in the opening, chest heaving and hand trembling and the clutched at the framework.

Issie covered her eyes and started to laugh as Aidan calmed down, "Hey Aidan. Fancy seeing a strapping young bloke like you to be up at the crack o' dawn." Aidan shrugged, "Yeah well. I guess being in Alice Springs does that to ya." A sudden crash of thunder rang out over the ranch and Issie shrieked in surprise. The rains weren't supposed to come for another three months.

Then the rains started, the droplets lashing against the window as a whip would lash across skin, "Crickey! But... the rains aren't meant to come until September. What's going on?" Issie turned to Aidan and said sarcastically, "Oh na-da. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Aidan thought about it for a second, "Well..." Isadora snorted, "Don't answer that stupid! It's a rhetorical question." Aidan looked sullen, "Oh..." before brightening again, "That means we can work in the study!" Issie moaned before shoving the stable manager out of the room so she could get dressed.

Outside the winds moaned and wailed, the Spinifex grass bent over double by the raging, shrieking wind. The walls of the house creaked like old persons bones. As Issie dressed in her knee high black riding boots, light blue stressed jeans, sea green checked shirt and old dusty tan akubra hat, she couldn't help but feel like something was out of place.

A voice called out her name from down the hall and she responded without hesitation, "Coming Mother!" Without a backward glance at her reflection she flitted down the hallway, her footsteps as light as a butterfly's.

The rains eased as Issie tattled on her cousin Sarah who was sneaking food to Taxi, one of the three dogs and ate the breakfast her mother had cooked for them – seeing as Aunt Hester couldn't make anything that didn't end up as black inedible lumps – before she told her father she was going for a ride and wouldn't be back until nightfall.

She saddled up Stardust (A/N – From Stardust and the Daredevil Ponies) and mounted the mare. Issie tapped her heels lightly on Stardust's flanks and the mare set off at a trot. When they reached the river, a good three kilometres away from the homestead, Issie allowed Stardust to drink and rest in the shade of the blue gums that dotted the banks.

After they had rested Isadora set off again with Stardust moving at a brisk canter. As they ride under the trees, the blue gums branches reached out and tried to grab Issie's hair, hat and clothes. Issie ducked and weaved feeling like someone who was playing dodge ball instead of riding their horse.

Suddenly there in front of the horse and rider was an abandoned playground. Isadora gasped involuntarily. It was – perhaps – the exact same playground she had been dreaming about the last few nights. The area they were standing in looked like barren, cold and unwelcoming wastelands.

The swings looked like they hadn't been used for decades.

Stardust snorted in fear. Issie dismounted and stroked her velvety golden muzzle soothingly, "The dream led me to this place. Now I need to find out why..." She trailed off as people – or more specifically a person – stepped out of the shadows.

Isadora and Stardust stepped back feeling like children being approached by a towering adult. As the person stepped in to the light it spoke, "Because my friend," Issie leaned in curiously, "You are one of us!"

Isadora scarpered back as he finished, "O-one of you?" she stammered, "Yes," it said, "My name is Sebastian and I have come to take you home."

Issie shook her head stubbornly, "Oh no mate. You've got the wrong jillaroo (A/N – Jillaroo = Station hand)." Sebastian looked doubtful, "Have I?" He waved his hand and Issie saw all her dreams flashed before her eyes.

Suddenly she found herself back in her own stables with Stardust by her side. Aidan dropped the bucket he was carrying and came towards her, "Geez. Exaggerated the time a bit before didn't ya mate?" Issie sighed, "If I've told ya once, I've told ya a thousand times. I don't exaggerate!"

Aidan snapped his fingers, "Ah-Ha! Isadora Brown! There you have it! You do exaggerate!"

Issie shook her head, groaned and grinned at her best friend. This, she knew for sure, was her home.


End file.
